


Fanganronpa: Free Falling

by LuckManiac



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:49:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckManiac/pseuds/LuckManiac
Summary: No matter whether it’s one sin, or one thousand, you’ll end up in hell. So why not have some fun?----It's danganronpa....but are we sure everything's consistent?





	Fanganronpa: Free Falling

I woke up, or at least, in a sense. Was it ‘waking up’ when someone put you unconscious? Because I definitely didn’t fall asleep in a closet, even though I am a closeted pan. Regardless of that, I groaned, dragging myself up using the wall. The door was just your standard wooden closet door, somehow making me even more uneasy than an abnormal door would have. 

I placed a hand on the knob, swallowing to avoid panic and anxiety swallowing me. Before I could change my mind, I slammed it open, wincing as I didn’t know what was ahead. It was...just a business room, what you’d expect at a place for desk jobs. It was bright- but oddly enough, the windows, or most of the walls I should say, were barred. I walked up to them, putting my hands on the window. I was up, way, way up, around 50 stories or so. 

“Lookin’ for something?” A voice called out, more satire than serious. 

I turned around, and there stood a figure, a couple inches taller than me, around 5’9” or so.. He had cocoa brown eyes, tan skin, and brown hair down to his mid back with maroon streak in it, and he was wearing a jacket, black shirt, and jeans.  
Compared to them, I was the polar opposite. I was 5’6”, ginger-ish hair cut to my shoulders, hazel-green eyes, pale skin with freckles, and at the time I was wearing a scarf and just a t shirt and shorts. 

My mind blanked when trying to respond to this stranger. “I-um-I?”  
They turned their head. “No no, I get it too, confused? Yeah. I’m Itsuki Kaima, I’m known in my field as Dauntless...so pretentious.”

Field, for a high schooler? One thought came to my mind, and I blurted it out. “Are you an Ultimate?” 

Itsuki tilted his head. “Yeah- Ultimate Folklorist- Don’t let the name fool you, it’s the closest they could get to what I actually do, I study pantheons of gods. I’m guessing you are too, then?”

“I’m, um, the Ultimate Cat Behaviourist, Fukuhara Kii, call me Fatey...please.”

His eyes lit up. “Fatey...okay, Kitsume!”

“Kitsume?”  
“It means ‘little’, and it sounds like ‘kit’ for a cat, so Little Bast!” He grinned, apparently proud of his work. 

I gave a light smile, strained. “Right…so-” 

Someone burst in from the stairway-stairway? Damn, I’m blind. He wore…a halloween costume? It seemed witchy, and was purple and orange. The kid himself was pale and short with yellow-green eyes and auburn fluffy hair. “People! People! Oh good!” He grinned, relieved. 

Itsuki smirked, but stared at the kid warily. “And you are?” 

“Kazue, Kazue Genki. Super High School Level Trick-or-Treater!” His grin only grew. 

It made sense, his talent, I thought, with the garb. 

He frowned. “I don’t know where my cat is though.” 

“I don't have my supplies, I think we’re all a bit barren,” Istuki said, butting in. 

I remained quiet before a fourth person arrived. They were lanky but short, seemingly young, at least a year younger than Kazue. They had spiky brown hair, hazel eyes, a hoodie with...memes on it? Saggy jeans, and black tennis shoes. 

“You are?” Itsuki sneered. 

The kid sighed, then smiled. “Liam Weston. Foreign kid, probably. Ultimate Fortnite dancer.”

I slammed my hand to my mouth to keep from bursting out in laughter. This had to be a joke, right? That couldn’t be his talent.

Itsuki apparently had my thought but blurted it out, laughing. “No way- no way!” He giggled. 

Liam nodded, completely serious. 

Kazue tilted his head. “What’s Fortnite Dancing?”

Itsuki and I wheezed. 

“I’ll show my talent later,” Liam said, smiling lightly. 

I shrugged about to reply, before being interrupted yet again by a voice coming from...somewhere? A PA system it sounded like. 

A raspy voice came from the walls. “Ahem ahem, all students gather in the conference room for a special announcement !! Nyashishishi~”

I knew then whatever was going to happen, I would never forget.


End file.
